The lifeless undying world
by Dr. Beardicus
Summary: A world where nothing is born nor does anything die. Time is non-existent and in this world the only life is a single little girl. A delinquent teenage boy struggles to overcome challenges and his best friend accuses a girl for being a cross dressing boy. Rated M for language. Seriously I write very nasty d maybe I repeat maybe a used. See profile for details.
1. Prolouge

_ 2 Years ago_

"Dad why did mum leave?" asked a small boy. "Please son I don't want to talk about it." replied his father. "Did she or you have an affair?" the boy inquired again. "Shut up about your mother!" The father couldn't contain his anger and violently lashed out at his only son. Coincidently his father was holding a sharp knife chopping up fruit for a salad. The knife struck the boy's right arm successfully severing the nerves in his arm disabling movement. The boy was so shocked at his father's action and in so much pain that he didn't do more than a single shout of suffering. The father returned to his senses and quickly apologized and rushed his son to the hospital. It was seen as child cruelty and attempted murder to the authorities but in exchange to be allowed to keep his son the father agreed to do parenting classes again and should any accidents that are caused by the boy's right arm the father will be held responsible. The doctors had been able to return limited movement. The boy was able to lift his arm but no higher than his head or he would not be able to do any to put any power for a throw or push. Since then the father stopped calling him son and just by his name. Aaron.

* * *

Very short I know but it's my first story and it's a difficult plot I'm trying to make but that ain't stopping me. If you want more just say. This is The Doctor and I'll see you later patients.


	2. Nagisa

I'm a delinquent

2 Years later Larne High

A 16 year-old boy teenager sat at his desk thinking about his accident with him and his father. A lot had happened since then such as having to change school because he couldn't do any sport involving catching, throwing or any form of a swing which covered all the sports that the school did and to be in the school you had to be able to at least one of these sports that required the above list. But he settled easily into the high school and now he's already in senior year doing exam work. Your average senior would probably try to listen to the teacher to try and find key points or facts that will make GCSE's a breeze but this ain't your average senior. This boy is Aaron Cunningham(Tomoya)a delinquent. And along with his best friend Andrew Cartel (Shunohara) it's a wonder he's still in the school.

A/N: I got requests to leave out the fake names and replace them with the actual names so I complied and will just write the story as its manga counterpart. Sorry friends who I would've included in this story but I'll try something different for ya later on)

Tomoya P.O.V.

'I'm a delinquent so I may as well take my time on my way to school.' I was standing at the bottom of the hill that I would have to climb in order to reach the school, that or I walk around the hill but by the time I get to the school the day has just 5 minutes left before home time which would mean all that walking would have been a waste. Just as I was about to begin climbing I heard a voice close beside me. "Does anything good last forever?" I was about to answer but I realised she wasn't asking me, she was asking herself. "Nothing good or bad lasts forever." As she continued muttering to herself I came up with a suggestion. "If good and bad things never last forever why are they still here?" She turned and looked at me as if I came out of nowhere. She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't say anything. I continued. "The answer is simple they never last forever but they never stop coming so if one good thing goes you just have to find another." I turned and started to climb up the hill. I noticed she was just standing there staring at me. I called her to get her attention. "Hey, unless you wanna be a delinquent like me you better hurry school is about to start and delinquents aren't very respected by teachers and most students so you better get moving." She snapped out of her trance and hurried up beside me. Usually I didn't like unknown people walk close beside me almost touching (Who would?) but I was a bit lonely and she seemed like if I left her she would cry or something which isn't a good first start to gaining respect so I allowed it and in silence we climbed the hill and reached the school gate. When we entered the yard she suddenly turned to me and said goodbye. She sped off so quickly I hadn't even turned around to reply. I decided to ignore it and walked slowly to class once again late.

I'll try to keep the word count 500-600+ for future chapters. Chapter 3 will be here in at least next weekend but I'll try getting it out tomorrow.


	3. I'm a delinquent Problem?

Chapter 3. Nagisa. Screw it I'm using my plan/Character set up from before.

* * *

I suddenly woke to the sound of a loud ringing and a quiet voice. "Umm Aaron...?" I recognized that quiet voice. I lifted my head from my arms and craned my neck so my head faced the girl who muttered my name. Ashley Reed. The class representative. "Yes Ashley?" I could pretty much guess what she was going to say but I decided to listen to be polite because even though it was my fault every time she always bent if not take away the thousands of punishments just to keep me from being expelled so in return I'm nice every time I speak to her. Me being talking to someone other than Andrew my only friend other than Ashley is one thing but talking nicely and/or politely is another thing. He's my friend also because I usually sleep at his dorm in school because he was on the school's sports team and I'm not a big fan of my dad since our "accident." So I usually sleep at his place. He like me is also a delinquent. After about a minute Ashley spoke up. "I think it would be better if you could come to school more punctually." As she spoke she produced a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me. "The class discussions?" I asked intrigued by the fact she remembered to give this to me. "Yes" she replied simply. Out of nowhere she produced a pack of cards and started to shuffle. *Slide, Slide, Slide, Sli-flip n drop. "Uh" Ashley looked at the pile of cards on the floor. I so far wasn't impressed in whatever it was she was trying to do but I didn't show that bit. She stared at the cards and suddenly said,"Tomorrow on your way to school you will see a lady trying to cross a road with no avail. If you help you'll be late again but if you ignore her you'll be on time." I cocked up an eyebrow. "Well obviously you would want me to help her right?" She replied instantly as if she anticipated my reply. "Yes I would but would you want to is the question." "Yes I would unless she is a selfish brat who won't accept help when I slam it into her face." She chuckled lightly for a second and picked up all of the fallen cards and said goodbye. She then left the home/form room and hurried to her next class. I slowly went to mine counting down the seconds until the end of the school day.

**Chapter 4. Andrew's Mission.**


	4. Andrew's Mission

Lunch time. Larne High.

* * *

3rd person.

Walking down the hallway were the two infamous delinquents Aaron Cunningham and Andrew Cartel. They appeared to be in a hurry due to a commotion that was happening on the school yard. Four students from a different school arrived on two bikes going in a circle. Due to their second nature to get involved in fights with other schools the two delinquents began to make their way towards the students but a gang of girls stood in their way. "Step back and do not get involved this this fight. This fight is between Andre and those retards on the bikes."

* * *

1st person (Andrew C.)

Upon hearing their words I instantly took them as a threat. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me!?" I was furious with them. Treating me and Aaron like we ALWAYS disrupt things. I raised my fist ready to land punch upon punch against them when suddenly some random girl walks up to me and lands a punch straight into my face. "Leave them alone or that punch will be your last. If you don't then once I'm done here I'll deal with you later." I growled at her but backed down. The way she talked was with something similar to authority but she has none over anyone. It was more like authority mixed with pity. She then walked on towards the students on bikes. She was perfectly calm and that seemed to piss them off even more than what they were when they arrived. The quarteret sped towards the girl supposedly called Andre. She jumped into the air and as expected fell back down. Just as she landed there was a crash beside her. It was a mangled bike. The four boys lay helplessly on the ground in pain. After that I was glad I backed down.


	5. He's a cross-dressing boy!

Larne High. Next day.

* * *

"Hey Aaron!" As I once again wake up from a disturbed slumber I turn to face the owner of the loud annoying voice. Andrew Cartel. "What do you want this time this time Andrew." I was clearly tired. " I want to go meet this Andre person face-to-face." I stared at him quizzically. "Okay why are you telling me this instead of actually going to see her?" Andrew jumps up in exclamation. "Because no girl can beat up four boys in less than a second! So I have come to two possible reasons to this mystery! Either she bribed them to lose or Andre is in fact a cross-dressing boy!" Andrew finally sat back in his chair. "Okay," I began, "If Andre really was a cross-dressing boy why is that such a problem and why are you trying to drag me into it?" I was rapidly losing interest in his plan. "Because if Andre is in fact a boy then he would be able to take me on and although I can take him on just in case things go haywire I'd like some backup." I sighed deeply. "Fine I'll come could've just said that in the first place." And together we set off on our (Andrew's) journey.

* * *

(Aaron's P.O.V)

We walked down the hallway getting curious and frightened looks from the younger students but we ignored them. We stopped outside the classroom Andre was supposedly in. Andrew mildly harasses some of the students outside the classroom but I tell him to preserve his strength. Andrew smirks as Andre approaches us. "What is your business here?" She talks with obvious authority to us. "It's my friend here Andrew that has business I'm not apart of anything." I hold up my hands to show netruality. "You dick! I thought you would help me!?" Andrew takes a rage fit and makes himself look like an ass. "I said I'd come along I didn't agree to help." He turns back to Andre and explains why he's here with obvious hatred in his voice. I have a faint idea of the outcome he's conversation will lead too.


End file.
